


Sunday Morning

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rally goes wrong, Grantaire winds up bandaging Enjolras's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

“Why do you  _do_  this?” Grantaire asks, wrapping a bandage around Enjolras’s scraped and split knuckles.  ”Go down there in the thick of it — you’re gonna get stabbed or something eventually.”

Enjolras smiles wide despite his badly split lip.  ”You’re a boxer, you tell me.”

“What, you  _like_  when things get violent?”

“Sometimes,” Enjolras says, shrugging.  ”When nothing else is working and they try to hit us first.”

Grantaire shakes his head and moves to the other hand.  This one is Enjolras’s dominant hand, and beyond sharing the scrapes and splits in the knuckles, there’s also bruising going up his arm, handprints and fingerprints from someone who gripped way, way too tight.

“Who did this?” he asks sharply.

Enjolras laughs.  ”I wouldn’t be able to pick him out of a lineup, Grantaire.  It was far too fast and rough to see much of anyone’s features if you weren’t looking.”

“This isn’t funny,” Grantaire spits.  ”This really isn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras murmurs, looking down at his lap before moving his bandaged hand up ruffle Grantaire’s hair a little.  ”I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You never do,” Grantaire murmurs back, calming despite himself.

He hates these kinds of Sunday mornings.


End file.
